Cheers for loving you
by makkomakorin
Summary: Since Maki been conscious about the fact the 3rd year will be graduating, she had been thinking about that certain someone. Include Nico's life at college too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Love Live School Idol Project**

Maki POV

I look out of the window. The sky is so blue and I could hear birds chirping happily. Currently I'm in the class. The English teacher is in the front writing something on the blackboard. I didn't quite focus in the class as I'm thinking about that certain someone. I sigh.

In just a few days the 3rd year will be graduating. And now they are not compulsory to go to the school anymore until graduation. I felt a bit lonely since I can't see that arrogant senpai of mine till graduation day.

Ah I still can't believe she can graduate with grades like that. I smile a little, remembering how that petite girl had been asking me to help her study. How can she let a 1st year teaching a 3rd year. But I didn't refuse though. Because with that I can be together with her and I would really love that.

And also with 3rd year graduating, our school idol group, μ's will be disbanded. Thats our decision since we think we can't go on without all 9 members in the group. It would feel incomplete without them. But we will still continue the idol research club. Yukiho and Arisa will join our club but they will form their own idol group. Glad that they will substitute us on becoming school idol since we will not continuing it anymore.

I still look outside of the window until I heard the teacher calling my name to read the paragraph in the textbook. I stand up and read it fluently. Well, English is my strong subject after all so this is nothing to me. After I'm done reading, I sit down, continue to look outside. Ah since when I become like this. Usually I focus in the class but since I'm conscious about the fact the 3rd year will be graduating, I had been like this. This is not like me at all. I sigh again. I wish school could end as soon as possible.

Riiingg Riiingg!

The sound of the school bell alerting student and the teacher that school session finally over. I felt really glad since I don't have any more mood to learn. As I pack my stuff inside my school bag, Rin and Hanayo approach me.

**_"_****_Maki-chan. Can you go back first? We still have class representative meeting after this."_**

Rin and Hanayo are both class representative for our class. I understand that they would surely be busy with that.

**_"_****_Then I will be going home first."_**

They went to the meeting room. I still sit on my seat, thinking what I should do today after school. I don't have anything in mind but it would be quite boring to just go home. Before this we usually have dance practice on the roof but since Love Live is already over and 3rd year are not coming to school anymore, there are no more practice to do.

_'__Guess I will stop by the clubroom.'_

Though I know there would be no one in the clubroom. Honoka, Umi and Kotori surely would be busy with their student council stuff. But I just felt like going there. I stand up and walk my way to the clubroom. ****

Since the clubroom is ours, we make duplicate keys for each member to hold so everyone can just enter the room whenever they please. As I'm standing in front of the door of the clubroom, I search for the key in my school bag and once I found it I try to unlock the door. To my surprise the door is not locked. I wonder who's inside.

I open the door and saw the raven haired girl is sitting in front of the computer.

**_"_****_Nico-chan?"_**

The petite girl jump a little on her seat. It looks like I surprise her. She looks behind and saw me.

**_"_****_M-Maki-chan? What are you doing here?"_**

**_"_****_Well, I'm the one who suppose to ask you that. Isn't 3_****_rd_****_ year are not compulsory to come to school anymore?"_**

**_"_****_W-Well. I have something to search on the internet. Since I can't access internet at home, I come to school to use it."_**

**_"_****_Oh."_**

I enter the room and close the door behind me. I walk towards Nico.

**_"_****_What are you searching for?"_**

I look at the computer screen and saw our Love Live performance on the youtube. Its KiRa KiRa sensation song. So she's been watching this.

**_"_****_Oh Nico-chan, watching our own performance. Did you miss it already?"_**

I try to tease the girl but I guess its my biggest mistake ever. I saw her looking at her own lap, looking really sad.

**_"_****_N-Nico-chan? I-I'm sorry."_**

I apologize to her. I know for sure she will miss that time since she's the one who are really into idol stuff. Been in the school idol group since 1st year but because of uninspiring club members she had to give up. When μ's is formed and she join our group, she was the happiest person ever. I know how she really love being school idol, yet I try to tease her like that. Stupid me. Nico still keep silent.

**_"_****_Seriously Nico-chan. I'm truly sorry."_**

I try to look her in the eyes. I could see tears forming on her eyelids. Oh god. What have I done. I felt really guilty now. I don't intended to do this to her. And I hate to see her sad face, it break my heart to pieces. I hug her from behind.

**_"_****_Sorry Nico-chan."_**

I sincerely apologize. Nico still didn't move but I could feel her body tensed up. Then I saw her wiping her tears.

**_"_****_G-Geez Maki-chan. Don't tease me like that anymore okay. You make me sad." _**

Nico still wiping her tears and I could see her blush a little. When she blush while wiping her tears like that, she look really cute. Somehow.. That turned me on a little. I felt like confessing to her today. Its now or never. I thought that to myself. I lean over and kiss her cheek.

**_"_****_I'm sorry."_**

I could see Nico look very surprise by my bold action. Nah I don't care anymore. I would confess my feelings to her today.

**_"_****_Nico-chan.. I like you. No. Its more than that, I love you."_**

I finally confess my feelings to her. I could feel my face heated up. Confessing while hugging the girl you like, you are truly crazy Maki. What if she rejected you? Nah I will deal with the consequences later.

Nico froze in my embrace. Well, that's to be expected when you are getting confessed so suddenly.

**_"_****_Its okay Nico-chan you don't have to answer my feeling. I just.. feel like telling you about it. At least.. before you graduate, so that I won't regret it later."_**

I smile to her and release my hug from her.

**_"_****_I guess I will go home first. Take your time watching okay."_**

I hurriedly leave the room.

**A/N Yeah, I purposely leave it hanging. Do love cliffhanger ;). This is just prologue after all. No more one-shot story. Stay tuned. Hoping for some reviews from you guys~**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico POV

I just watch Maki leaving the clubroom. I'm still dumbfounded on my seat, surprise by the sudden confession from Maki.

_'__What was that? Maki.. Love me? Seriously?'_

I still can't believe what I just heard a little while ago. Maki loves me? It is truly unbelievable for me since we always arguing with each other. Maki always pick a fight with me whenever I said something. Or.. Is that her way to show affection? I truly had no idea. Geez that tsundere girl, she sure know how to hide her feelings very well. Why don't I realize that before? Am I too dense?

Now, what should I do? It would be rude if I don't answer her but, I don't even know how to answer her. Do I like her? Do I love her like she loves me? I'm confused. Oh man. This stuff is too heavy for me to handle that I'm starting to get headache.

_'__Guess I will go home too.'_

I shut down the computer and took my bag and leave the clubroom. I make sure to lock the room back before going home.

On my way home, I still can't stop thinking about that confession that I nearly hit a pole while walking. Uh this is all her fault. Make me uncertain like this. I sigh.

Finally I manage to reach my home. I unlock the door and enter the house. Kokoro, Kokoa and Kotarou welcome me home. I smile to them. Mom is still not back. That's pretty common since I know mom is busy with her work for our own good too. So it is my job to look after my siblings.

I enter my room and leave my bag there. I go to the kitchen and wear my apron, start to cook for my family. I'm planning of making curry tonight. While I cut the vegetable, my mind still wondering around, thinking about that confession. Since I'm not focus on doing my task, I cut my finger. Ouch. That pain makes me return back to reality. The cut is pretty deep, blood is flowing from the cut. Kokoro who happen to enter the kitchen because she wants to help me cooking saw that.

**_"_****_Oneesama? Are you okay?"_**

Kokoro panic when she saw my finger that covered with blood. I put my finger on the flowing water in the sink.

**_"_****_It's okay. It's not really that painful. Kokoro could you please get me the first aid at the bathroom cabinet?"_**

Kokoro hurriedly went to the bathroom to get that. Once she returns she helps me to disinfect and putting bandage on my finger.

**_"_****_Geez Oneesama. This is not like you at all. Get cut while cutting vegetable. Is something on your mind?"_**

**_"_****_Nah. It's nothing. Really. Thanks for the concern Kokoro."_**  
>I smile to her and pat her head. Kokoro blush when I do that to her.<p>

**_"_****_Do you need me to help you cook Oneesama?"_**

**_"_****_It's okay I can manage this. You should play together with Kokoa and Kotarou."_**

She nod her head and went back to the living room. I look back at my unfinished task on the cutting board. I need to stay focus or I will end up cutting my finger again. I continue cooking but this time I focus on doing it, so no more incidents happen.

Once we are done having dinner and take a bath together, its sleep time for the kids. Once I make sure they are on their futon sleeping, I switch off the light of their room and close the door. I enter my room.

I sit on my bed. Now I'm finally alone and don't have anymore task to do, my mind back to think about that confession. I sigh.

_'__What should I do. Should I consult Nozomi? She seems to know how to handle this kind of stuff after all. But she would surely made fun of me if I told her that.'_

I hesitate on telling Nozomi about that. While I'm still thinking on what I should do, my phone ringing. That made me jump a little.

_'__Who's calling me this late?'_

I look at my phone. The caller is Nozomi.

_'__Nozomi? What did she want?'_

I took the call and Nozomi's voice greet me.

**_"_****_Hello Niccochi."_**

**_"_****_Hello. What do you want Nozomi?"_**

**_"_****_Oh is that the way to talk to your friend. So harsh Nicocchi."_**

**_"_****_Geez enough with your fake sulking. So, what do you want?"_**

**_"_****_Haha Nicocchi you still have not change at all. Even someone confess to you, you are still like this."_**

I could feel Nozomi smirking from the phone.

**_"_****_W-Wha. What are you talking about? I don't get it."_**

Seriously is she psychic or what. I look around my room to see if there are any installed cctv there. Of course there aren't any. But I won't admit that someone confess to me until I'm really sure she knows about that.

**_"_****_Well. My card told me about that. So what do you want to do now Nicocchi? Accept? Reject? I know you are really confuse right now."_**

I give up. This girl seriously knows everything.

**_"_****_Hmm. I don't know what to do."_**

**_"_****_Do you hate her?"_**

**_"_****_No. Of course I don't hate her." _**

**_"_****_Then do you love her?"_**

**_"_****_Uh umm I'm not really sure about that."_**

**_"_****_Then I would like you to imagine, once you graduated later, will you miss her?"_**

I imagine about the outcome. I'm finally graduated, and I won't be able to see her anymore as often as possible. Her tsundere act, her twirling her hair, her arguing with me, her picking a fight with me, her playing piano, her singing. Without me realizing, my tears drop.

**_"_****_So I guess you know your answer now Nicocchi."_**

I wipe my tears. Now I know my feelings towards her.

**_"_****_Thank you Nozomi. Though you scared me when you know everything but this time I'm really grateful with your all-knowing personalities."_**

**_"_****_Hehe after all I'm our group spiritual leader. Remember that."_**

**_"_****_Yes spiritual leader. I will always remember that. Thanks a lot."_**

**_"_****_Tehe. Guess I will leave you alone for now. Goodnight Nicocchi."_**

**_"_****_Goodnight Nozomi."_**

I hang up the phone. So, now I finally realize my feelings I can give her my proper answer. But, when will I see her and told her about this? It's not like I go to the school anymore. Wait until graduation day? Nah it would be too late and I don't want to make her wait for too long.

_'__Guess I will go to the clubroom tomorrow. I hope she will go there tomorrow too.'_

I hesitate on whether I should message her and told her to wait at the clubroom after school or not. After a deep thinking, I decide to let fate decide it.

'I hope I get to see her tomorrow.'

**A/N Here comes chapter 2. I hope you like it. Thanks a lot for the reviews! And as for someone who ask me whether I will continue the story for when Nico going to college or not, I do have that plot in my mind already. Just left to type it in but still I can't promise too much. I will try not to let you down ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Maki POV

I woke up when I heard my alarm ringing. I sit on my bed. Still felt groggy. I yawn and stroke my messy bed hair. I didn't get much sleep last night since I'm thinking about my own confession to Nico. Somehow.. I felt regretted of doing that. Uh what if she hates me and won't even talk to me anymore? That seriously would break my heart. Stupid me for being so rush.

I check my phone. No message or missed call at all. Nico-chan is not contacting me at all. Uh this makes me sad. Calm down Maki, it's not even reach 24 hours yet why are you being so down about it? Be patient a bit will you. Though I told her it's not compulsory to give answer to my confession, but I still want to know what she thinks about me. Ah silly me. I should just be honest that I want to go out with her. But I am too scared of rejection. Sigh. Nico-chan may need some time to think about it. I try to be positive.

I leave my bed and get ready to go to school. Somehow, I still don't have the mood for learning today too. But I still need to go to school. I can't let my emotion ruin my perfect attendance.

I reach the school and walk towards my class. As I sit on my seat, Rin and Hanayo approach me.

**_"_****_Good morning Maki-chan nya."_**

**_"_****_Good morning Maki-chan."_**

**_"_****_Good morning Rin, Hanayo."_**

**_"_****_Maki-chan why are you looking so down nya?"_**

When Rin ask me that, I realize that my expression are way too obvious that I had something troubling my mind. I don't know whether I should told both of them about this or not. But they are my best friend after all so it's not good to leave them in the dark.

**_"_****_Actually.. Uh umm. I will tell you guys later during lunchtime. Class is about to start anyway." _**

I stop myself because I saw the Math teacher entering the class already. Rin and Hanayo nod their head and return to their seat. I will tell them all about it during lunchtime later. I try to concentrate in the class, but can't manage on doing that. I sigh and look outside of the window, again, hoping for the class to end as soon as possible.

Finally its lunchtime, as usual Rin and Hanayo will come to my seat and have lunch together with me. As I eat my bento, Rin ask me about that.

**_"_****_So, what's been troubling your mind Maki-chan nya?"_**

**_"_****_Uh. I.. confess to Nico-chan yesterday."_**

Both of them look surprised.

**_"_****_Seriously Maki-chan? Finally. Just when I thought when will you confess to her."_**

**_"_****_Huh? Did you guys already know about it?"_**

**_"_****_It's pretty obvious. We could see how you act in front of Nico-chan and the way you look at her when she's not looking at you. Come on Maki-chan, we are not too dense like Nico-chan you know."_**

**_"_****_Kayochin is right nya. We know about it a long time ago you know. We just don't know when you will confess to her nya."_**

**_"_****_Seriously you guys. Why don't you guys say that to me."_**

**_"_****_Well, because we don't want to meddle with your love life. So when you said you confess to her just now we are really happy about it. So, what's Nico-chan answer?"_**

**_"_****_She.. Uh.. She still don't give any answer to me."_**

**_"_****_Oh. That is why you look so down nya."_**

I nod my head.

**_"_****_It's okay Maki-chan. I'm sure she will reply to your confession as soon as possible. She may need some time to think about it you know."_**

Both of them try to sooth me.

**_"_****_Thank you guys. I really appreciate it."_**

I give a smile to them. I'm really glad that I have got friends that understand me. We continue eating our lunch and sit for the next class.

Finally school's over. Rin and Hanayo approach me.

**_"_****_Where are you going after this Maki-chan?"_**

**_"_****_Um I think I want to stop by clubroom."_**

**_"_****_Then we will accompany you there nya."_**

I nod my head. We walk together to the clubroom. As we reach the door of our clubroom, I look for the key inside my bag and open the door. Like yesterday, the door is not locked. I could feel my heart thumping. Is Nico-chan inside?

I slowly open the door and peek from the small opening I made. I could see the raven haired girl sitting on her usual club president seat. She was reading some magazine.

**_"_****_What's taking you so long nya."_**

Rin push me because she wants to enter the room and I really do take my time standing there, peeking inside. I nearly fall to the ground. Rin then saw Nico.

**_"_****_Nico-chan? What are you doing here nya?"_**

Nico raise her head and saw us.

**_"_****_I-I just want to be here. Why? Am I not allowed to do this?"_**

**_"_****_Oh. No. Of course not nya."_**

Rin look at me. She then look at Hanayo and give some signal.

**_"_****_Guess we will go home now Maki-chan. I forgot I had something to do. Come Rin-chan, accompany me."_**

Hanayo pulled Rin and I didn't get to stop them since they walk too fast. After a few seconds, they disappear from my sight, leaving me alone together with Nico.

_'__Geez Rin, Hanayo. Don't just leave me alone here with her. Uh. This is awkward.' _

Although I said that I still enter the room and stand beside the door.

**_"_****_S-So what are you doing here today."_**

I stumble on my words a bit there. My heart is beating fast. Calm down Maki.

**_"_****_I.. come here today because I want to see you and give my proper answer for your confession yesterday."_**

Now my heart is beating like crazy. My palms are sweaty. I get really nervous to hear Nico's answer.

**_"_****_S-So what's your answer?"_**

Oh god. Please don't let her say no. I don't know if I can manage it if I hear 'No' from her mouth. I didn't even have the strength to look at her so I just stare at the floor. I could hear the chair creaking and footstep coming towards me. Nico is now standing in front of me.

**_"_****_Maki-chan. Look at me."_**

Nico touch my sweaty hand. I slowly raise my head to look at her in the eyes, still felt nervous.

**_"_****_This is my answer."_**

I could feel something soft touching my lips. Nico is now kissing me? Seriously? D-Does this mean a 'Yes'? I'm too shock to even say or do anything. After Nico break apart from me, she looks at me.

**_"_****_D-Don't you like that? Why didn't you say anything Maki-chan?"_**

I could see Nico blushing. I guess kissing me is a big step for her too. So, that really does mean a 'Yes'. I could feel myself smiling from happiness. I hug the girl in front of me.

**_"_****_Thank you Nico-chan. I'm too nervous just now. Too afraid if you would say no to me."_**

**_"_****_G-Geez why would you think like that."_**

Nico hug me back. We both embrace each other for a while. I pull myself from her and lean over to kiss her on the cheek. I let my forehead touch with hers, nuzzling her nose together with mine.

**_"_****_Umm why didn't you k-kiss me on the lips."_**

**_"_****_Do you want to?"_**

I playfully said that, want to tease her a little.

**_"_****_I-It's not like I want that."_**

_'__Cute.'_

I grin and lean over to touch my lips with hers. She looks shocked at first but still replying it. Both of us continue kissing for a while.

After we break apart, we both breaths hard, try to catch our breath.

**_"_****_G-Geez Maki-chan. You are such a teaser."_**

**_"_****_Tehe. It's because you are too cute Nico-chan."_**

**_"_****_S-Stop that. You embarrassed me."_**

I smile while looking at her reaction. Seriously, she's too cute. Aa it's got to be a sin for being so cute. I lean in again and kiss her forehead.

**_"_****_So, shall we go home now?"_**

Nico nod her head.

**_"_****_Wait, let me get my bag first."_**

I wait for Nico to pack her magazine inside her bag. After she's done, she walks towards me.

**_"_****_Let's go."_**

I reach up to hold her hand and that's when I saw her finger had plaster over it.

**_"_****_Nico-chan? Why do you have plaster on your finger?"_**

Nico look at her own finger.

**_"_****_Oh this. Well.. I cut my finger yesterday while cooking."_**

**_"_****_Seriously? Are you okay? Is it painful."_**

**_"_****_Nah I'm okay. Really. This is nothing for Super idol Niconi after all."_**

**_"_****_Geez what's that got to do by being super idol. Here let me have a look."_**

I took her hand and took off the plaster. I could see some deep cut on her finger.

**_"_****_This is pretty deep you know Nico-chan. Geez. How can you be so careless. Since when Honoka's clumsiness hit you?"_**

I open my school bag and took plaster from one of the pocket. Glad I keep some plaster in my bag.

**_"_****_W-Well. Half of it is your fault too."_**

**_"_****_Why is it my fault?"_**

**_"_****_Because.. because of your confession yesterday that I had been thinking about it all day that leads me to get cut while cutting vegetable."_**

**_"_****_S-Seriously. I-I'm sorry Nico-chan."_**

I felt guilty for letting my confession disturbing her mind. Before I put the plaster on the cut, I kiss it. Nico is pretty surprise by that.

**_"_****_W-Wha. What are you doing?"_**

**_"_****_Well. Just giving some kiss to let the pain go and hoping it will heal soon."_**

I act like its nothing big and I put the plaster over the cut. Wow I'm getting bolder day by day. I'm pretty surprise myself. Once I'm done putting the plaster, I look at Nico's red face.

**_"_****_Aww come one. That's nothing big after all."_**

I poke Nico's cheek.

**_"_****_Uh. Maki-chan is such a teaser."_**

**_"_****_Hehe. Let's go home now okay."_**

I smile and took her hand. We walk home together, while holding hand.

**A/N I guess Maki is a little bit OOC. Nah I don't care. I love this Maki too ^_^ There's still more chapters I'm working on. Stay tuned~**


	4. Chapter 4

Maki POV

The day for the 3rd year graduation ceremony is finally here. How I wish time would move slowly before this day come but I guess that would be impossible. Currently I'm still at home, preparing myself to go to school. Since today is the graduation day, we will not having any class but we are compulsory to go to the hall to watch 3rd year graduating. Even if it's not compulsory I would still go anyway.

Once I reach the school entrance, I saw Rin and Hanayo on their way to the classroom. I greet them.

**_"_****_Morning."_**

**_"_****_Good morning Maki-chan."_**

**_"_****_Morning Maki-chan nya."_**

**_"_****_Where's the others?"_**

**_"_****_Well, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan are in the student council room, preparing for the ceremony I guess. But Honoka-chan is still not here yet."_**

**_"_****_Geez that girl. Is she really our student council president."_**

**_"_****_A ha ha. That's Honoka-chan for you."_**

**_"_****_Eh. Is that Nico-chan nya."_**

I could feel my heart thumping when Rin said that. I look at the direction Rin is looking and saw a very mature Nico in office lady clothes, facing the opposite side. Huh. Is that really her? She do look so different. Eh wait a minute. Why the hell would Nico come to school wearing that on her graduation day?

While I'm wondering about that I could hear Honoka's voice.

**_"_****_Morning you guys."_**

**_"_****_Ah Honoka-chan good morning."_**

**_"_****_Where's everyone else?"_**

**_"_****_We also just got here."_**

**_"_****_Nico-chan is over there."_**

We look at the direction where the mature Nico standing. I could only see her back. This can't be her. Nico is shorter after all. While I try to look more closely who is that, I saw Kokoro, Kokoa and Kotarou beside her.

**_"_****_Ah its _****_μ's members."_**

Nico's sibling greet us. So her sibling is here. Then.. that person I'm wondering about must be..

That person finally turn her back and face us.

**_"Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Nico Nico Ni's mother."_**

Nico's mother make a pose like Nico. They sure are family, each family members going all Nico Nico Ni. I chuckle a little. This family is very interesting. As we greet her mother I could hear Nico's voice.

**_"Mamaaaa. What are you doing here. Come on already I have something to show you. Follow me Mamaaaaa."_**

Nico now is being all clingy to her mother, acting like a spoiled kids. Ohoh what is this. This is my first time seeing this side of Nico. I can't help myself from giggling about it. Nico then realize we are watching her and got all embarrased about it.

**_"A-Ahem. Good morning."_**

Nico greet us. I know she just want to cover her embarrasing side that she accidentally showed us just now. How cute. I will tease her later. Nico then brought her mother to some place. Me, Rin and Hanayo are going to the classroom but then I look at Honoka.

**_"Honoka? Is it really okay for you to be here? Don't you need to go to student council room?"_**

**_"Eh. Ehh. Oh no. Umi-chan going to kill me. I gotta hurry up. Bye!"_**

Honoka hurriedly leave us. I just look at her. Geez, our student council president is too layback. We then walk our way to classroom. Once in the classroom, our homeroom teacher pass a box of flower to us and each person needs to take one flower to put on the senpai before they enter the hall. I took mine and stare at it.

_'__I want to put this on Nico-chan.'_

I hold the flower and place it near my heart, holding it tightly in my hand. Not too tightly to ruin it of course. Once we get the flower our homeroom teacher ask us to line up at the entrance of the hall. We stand up and walk our way to the hall. We line up outside of the hall, waiting for our senpai to reach there.

After a few minutes, the 3rd year are finally here. They follow the line up to have the kouhai put the flower on them. I pray hard, hoping I get to put this flower on Nico. And I guess my prayer come true, Nico is now standing in front of me, waiting for me to put the flower on her. I smile and put the flower on her. After I'm done I slowly said to her.

**_"_****_Congratulation Nico-senpai."_**

I could see Nico blushing a little. I lean towards her ear, whispering to her.

**_"_****_Come to piano room after the ceremony end okay. I will wait for you there."_**

Nico nod her head, still blushing a little.

**_"_****_I-I will enter first then."_**

I smile and nod my head.

**_"_****_Okay."_**

Once all the 3rd year enter the hall, the 1st year and 2nd year also take their seat inside. I watch the ceremony from the beginning until the end. Once the ceremony end, I quickly make my way to piano room.

Once I reach there, I enter the room. Nico is still not here. That's to be expected. The 3rd year still needs to go back to their class to take their diploma. I sit on the piano bench. I took the lyrics that I leave there and read it while waiting for Nico.

I.. made this song especially for her so that's why I want to play it for her today. I make a faint smile. I could feel a little bit of pain in my heart. I place my hand near my heart.

_'__Nico-chan..'_

Then I heard footstep from the corridor. I raise my head to look at the door. Nico is finally here.

**_"_****_Come Nico-chan. Sit here."_**

Nico close the door behind her and sit beside me.

**_"_****_So.. Why you want me to come here today Maki-chan?"_**

I give a smile to her. Of course she would be curious about it since I didn't tell her about my plan after all.

**_"_****_This is my present for you Nico-chan. Just listen okay."_**

I place my finger on the piano keyboard. Began to play the song I made especially for her.

***Please listen to Aishiteru Banzai piano + Maki solo mix* **

**_Cheers for the love!  
>I'm glad to be here, Our present exists right here<br>Cheers for the love!  
>It's only just begun, I'm counting on you again tomorrow, We've yet to reach our goal<em>**

**_Smile, When you're sad let's blow it all away  
>If you can laugh the scenery will change peeking through the clearing weather<br>Even when you're unsure the road leading to happiness  
>Comes into view under the blue sky<em>**

**_Cheers for loving you!  
>We can do our best so wave goodbye to yesterday and look forward<em>**

Once I'm done playing, I turn my head to face Nico. I smile to her.

**_"_****_Nico-chan, congratulation for your graduation."_**

I try to make my voice the same like usual but I guess it crack a little bit. Small amount of tears filling my lower eyelids. I look at Nico, I could see her tears flowing already. When I see that, the tears that I try so hard to suppress, also come flowing out.

Nico hug me.

**_"_****_Thank you Maki-chan. Really, thank you."_**

Her hug tightening around me. I hug her back, tightly. Wishing for this moment to never end. I could hear Nico's muffled voice over my shoulder.

**_"_****_I wish we could just stay like this. Be together forever.."_**

I smile over her shoulder.

**_"_****_Like that could happen Nico-chan. Don't be silly."_**

**_"_****_But.. I don't want to be separated from you. After this… I won't get to see you much often anymore."_**

I slowly release my hug, I lean over to kiss her forehead.

**_"_****_It's okay. I will visit you from time to time okay. You also can come visit me here at school."_**

Nico tear up some more. I hug her back.

**_"_****_I'm counting on you after this."_**

The two of us are like that for a while. After we calm down a bit, we broke the embrace. I lean my forehead against her.

**_"_****_Geez Nico-chan. Your eyes are all red now. We do have group photoshoot for _****_μ's after this you know."_**

**_"L-Like you are one to talk. You are the same too."_**

I smile to her, nuzzling my nose with her's. I place my right hand on her cheeks, caressing it with my thumb, trying to wipe away the tears remnants.

**_"W-We should go now Maki-chan. They probably already waiting for us.."_**

**_"... Let's stay like this for a little while longer.. Okay..?"_**

**_"... I guess.. just a little while longer might not hurt..."_**

I close our distance and kiss her on the lips. Her lips do taste salty from the tears. Doesn't really matter. I keep on kissing her. Both of us are like that for a while, savoring every single moment together.

**A/N To imagine more the situation of them in the piano room you guys can read doujin Goodbye Melanconico by Shio Ramen. **

***brb crying***


	5. Chapter 5

Nico POV

It's finally April. Today I will be enrolling as student at Ochanomizu University, together with Eli and Nozomi. How time fly. I felt like it just yesterday I graduate from high school. It's nearly a month after my graduation ceremony at Otonokizaka High School. After the graduation day end, the 1st year and 2nd year still continue the class like usual until spring break. Although I have already graduated, it does not stop me from visiting the school, or more specifically visiting the red haired girl. I do visit Maki from time to time, hanging around in the clubroom together. Sometimes other members also are present in the clubroom but most of the time we are alone together.

During spring break, I go to Maki's house often too and even had sleepover there. I love how we cuddling together in the bed while we sleep. I could feel the love. And I also invite her to my house too for dinner. I introduce her to my mother and siblings as my girlfriend, they are very happy for me. I'm glad they are very supportive about this. Even though we have had sleepover on each other's house, we still not do more than hug and kiss. Not that I mind. Just cuddling together is already satisfying for me.

Since today I will be starting a new life as university student, I could imagine that my time together with Maki will become lesser and lesser. Sigh. How I wish we are in the same year. With that, we can go to university together and not get separated.

Currently I live by myself in the single apartment that is 5 minutes walk from the university. Actually I do get to stay in dormitories, but, I don't want to have to follow curfew and, you know, I kinda want Maki to visit me as often as possible. If I live in dorm she might not be able to enter freely. Eli and Nozomi stay in the dorm though. This apartment is quite small but fully furnished with mini kitchen, toilet, bath, refrigerator, laundry and bed. The price also is not that bad. For just one person to live in this is alright though.

I'm still on my bed, reminiscing my time with Maki. Suddenly my phone rang. It sure made me jump. I look at the caller. It was Eli. I pick up the phone.

**_"_****_Nico! Where are you!?"_**

Eli's voice storming from the phone.

**_"_****_Huh. I-I'm still at my room."_**

**_"_****_Do you know what time is it already!?"_**

I look at the watch. Oh no. I'm already late for the entrance ceremony. How can I let my mind get distracted so early in the morning. Sigh.

**_"_****_Aa I'm sorry Eli. Wait for me, I will be there in 5 minutes."_**

I quickly hang up the phone and hurriedly prepared myself.

Once I'm done, I quickly leave the room and walk my way to the university. I walk in a hurry and nearly trip. But I still manage to reach the entrance of the university safely. I could see Eli and Nozomi waiting for me there.

**_"_****_S-Sorry I'm late."_**

I pant, trying to catch my breath.

**_"_****_Geez it's only the first day and you are already like this."_**

**_"_****_My my Elicchi, calm down. We still have few more minutes before the ceremony start."_**

I'm glad Nozomi try to cover for me.

**_"_****_Let's go now."_**

I follow them on the way to the auditorium. While on my way there, I could see a lot of female students walking around, going to the same direction as us. That's for sure since this is woman's university after all. While walking Nozomi ask me.

**_"_****_Say Nicocchi. How's your relationship with Maki?"_**

After we officially become couple, everyone seems to know about it. They said it's not surprising at all and they had been waiting for it to happen since forever. I guess I'm the only one who are dense.

**_"_****_Fine I guess."_**

**_"_****_Hehe don't you miss her already?"_**

**_"_****_W-Wha. O-Of course not."_**

**_"_****_Don't be shy to admit that Nicocchi. It's impossible to not miss your own girlfriend you know."_**

**_"_****_Uh then if you already know why ask anyway."_**

**_"_****_I love to see your embarrassed reaction after all."_**

**_"_****_Geez stop teasing me will you."_**

Finally we reach the auditorium. I'm really glad when we reach there since Nozomi will have to stop teasing me. We find ourselves seat to sit. As I sit down, the girl beside me greet me.

**_"_****_Hello there. I'm Kanata Konoe. What's your name?"_**

**_"_****_I'm Yazawa Nico."_**

**_"_****_Nice name. Nice to meet you Yazawa-san."_**

The girl wink at me. She's friendly I guess.

**_"_****_My my Nicocchi, made friend already?"_**

**_"_****_Oh shut up."_**

Then the entrance ceremony begin. The speech is going on and I don't feel like listening at all. I'm getting bored. Then the girl besides me try to make a conversation with me.

**_"_****_So Yazawa-san, you are in what department?"_**

**_"_****_I'm in Department of Performing Arts."_**

**_"_****_Ohh seriously? Then it's the same with me."_**

**_"_****_Really? I'm really glad. Let's be good friend then."_**

Eli and Nozomi are in different department, so I'm really glad that I found someone who is in the same department as me.

Finally the long speech finish and the ceremony come to an end. I'm glad. It's too boring that I nearly fall asleep. Today we only will have entrance ceremony. The class starts tomorrow. We come out from the auditorium, and some senpai approaches us.

**_"_****_Please join our club!"_**

Oh I guess in university also has this type of pulling-kouhai-to-be-your-club-members culture. I still haven't decided to join any club at all. But maybe if there is Idol Research club, I might join it. I just accept the flyers that they give. Within a minute, my hands are full with the flyers.

**_"_****_Do you plan on joining any club Nicocchi?"_**

**_"_****_If there's Idol Research club, I might join."_**

I flip through the flyer to see if there are any flyers from idol research club. None. So here they don't have that club. Sigh. Then I will be the one to make it I guess. But I will do it later. I look at my watch. It's nearly lunch time. I could feel my stomach growling. That's to be expected since I didn't have breakfast this morning.

**_"_****_Ah I'm hungry. Let's go to the café."_**

**_"_****_Okay. I'm starting to get hungry too."_**

We walk our way to the cafe. There's a lot of people there since its lunch hour. We line up to buy the food then we find seat for us to sit and eat our lunch. While eating Nozomi ask me.

**_"_****_Hey Nicocchi. Have you done it with Maki already?"_**

I nearly choke at my rice when she asks that.

**_"_****_W-Wha. Wha. Why the hell you ask that kind of question?"_**

**_"_****_Just curious."_**

Nozomi smirk at me.

**_"_****_T-That's none of your business."_**

Seriously Nozomi. How much she wants to tease me until she's satisfied?

**_"_****_Geez enough with that teasing Nozomi."_**

**_"_****_My my Elicchi. Are you jealous that I keep on teasing Nicocchi and not you?" _**

**_"_****_T-That's not it."_**

**_"_****_Tehe. Its okay Elicchi. We do see each other in the dorm. We are roommates after all. I will tease you a lot in the room later okay."_**

I could see Eli's blushing when Nozomi say that. These two can't be…?

**_"_****_Hey are you guys dating?"_**

I bluntly ask that.

**_"_****_W-Wha. O-Of course not. Why would I date Nozomi."_**

Eli avert her eyes from me. That's very suspicious. I glare at Nozomi, try to find the answer. Nozomi just smile at me.

**_"_****_Geez it's not fair. You guys get to know about my love life but I don't know about you guys."_**

I pout, feel a bit left out.

**_"_****_Okay okay sorry Nico. It's not like we want to hide it. But.. I just felt embarrassed to say it."_**

**_"_****_Why would you feel embarrassed. I'm dating Maki too."_**

**_"_****_Well Nicocchi you do know Elicchi is a very shy person when it comes to this."_**

**_"_****_Hmmph. So. How long you guys start dating?"_**

**_"_****_Hmm. Maybe about a year already."_**

**_"_****_Holyshit! That's really long! You guys sure know how to keep secret."_**

**_"_****_Of course. Though I don't mind telling you guys about it but Elicchi doesn't let me."_**

**_"_****_Because it's embarrassing."_**

**_"_****_Now you act like Umi you know."_**

Some surprising fact I learn today. Eli is dating Nozomi. Ah I can't wait to tell Maki about this. I'm sure she would be surprise too. We finish eating our food and then I say goodbye to them, walking back to my apartment. While walking I message Maki, telling her to come over to my apartment after school. After few seconds I get the reply from her, she's fine with that. I could feel myself grinning while reading that.

_'__I better clean up my apartment. Oh and I need to buy some cake too.'_

**A/N I usually update my fanfic daily, but, now I lost the motivation. Maybe some reviews will help me to continue doing my best. Ah whatever. It's not like anyone reading this crappy story anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

Maki POV

Maki smile while looking at her phone. Nico is asking her to come over to her apartment. Of course she would agree with that. She's not having any plan for today anyway. Today Nico's having entrance ceremony in university. Somehow it still surprising for me that she manages to even enter university. I seriously thought she might not be able to enter any. But, I'm glad for her.

I'm now officially a 2nd year student. And like Nico, we are also having opening ceremony at school just now. The total number of first year students that enter this school increase drastically. I think it's because of our school idol group success performance in Love Live that leads to the increasing number of student applying here. This school will not shut down thanks to that. I'm glad we could help preventing that.

Now I'm sitting for last period of class, eagerly waiting for the bell to ring.

_'__I can't wait to see Nico-chan.'_

It's not like we haven't seen each other for too long. Just two days ago I went to help her move to her apartment. It's just.. well.. I want to see her. It felt lonely even just not seeing her for two days. I don't know how I will react if I didn't see her longer than that. I might have mental break. We do video calling each other every night but that is not enough for me. I want to meet her face to face, touch her, hug her, kiss her.

While I daydreaming, the bell rang. Finally the long awaited moment for me arrive. I quickly pack my stuff in my bag. Before I exit the classroom I talk to Rin and Hanayo.

**_"_****_You guys, I'm going home first okay."_**

**_"_****_What's the hurry Maki-chan nya?"_**

**_" _****_Umm.. Well.. I want to go meet Nico-chan."_**

**_"_****_Ohh. Okay okay. We understand, you can go home first."_**

I nod at them and hurriedly leave the class.

The journey to Nico's apartment felt long. I walk faster, trying to reach there as soon as possible. After some fast walking, I finally reach the front of her apartment. I pant from walking too fast. I let my breath back to normal first before I proceed to her apartment's door. Don't want her to see that I'm too eager to see her.

Once in front of the door, I rang the bell. My heart thumping a little, I still felt nervous to see her even we are already dating for maybe more than a month already. After a few seconds, I could hear the click sound and Nico open the door while smiling at me.

**_"_****_Come on in Maki-chan."_**

I smile back at her and enter the house. After Nico close the door I immediately pull her into a hug.

**_"_****_Ah I miss you so much Nico-chan."_**

I caress her back. Before she could say anything I already start kissing her. Though she froze a little by my sudden act, she still return my embrace and kiss.

After a while, we broke apart to catch our breath.

**_"_****_G-Geez Maki-chan. We just saw each other two days ago you know."_**

**_"_****_Uh but I can't help it. I do miss you a lot."_**

I kiss her cheek and neck, still can't get enough of her.

**_"_****_E-Enough already. Let's enter first will you."_**

**_"_****_Uh fine then."_**

Finally we manage to go to the living room after I hogging over her at the doorstep.

**_"_****_Sit down first okay. I will prepare tea for you."_**

I nod my head. While Nico went to the mini kitchen, I look around the room and take a sniff of it.

_'__Ah the smell of Nico-chan.'_

I walk around the room and I sit on her bed. I touch her pillow.

_'__The place Nico-chan sleep.'_

I lie down on Nico's bed, hugging the pink teddy bear that are on the side of the bed. Taking a sniff of it. Ah this is happiness. I wish I could keep her smell somewhere that I could reach easily. I took another sniff.

_'__What the hell am I doing acting like a pervert here.'_

**_"_****_Maki-chan?"_**

I jump a little and immediately change my posture from lying down to sit down when I heard her voice.

**_"_****_What are you doing on my bed? Come sit here. I prepare some cakes for you too."_**

**_"_****_O-Okay."_**

_'__I hope she did not see me taking a sniff or whatever the hell I did just now.'_

I move from the bed and sit down near the small table. Nico had prepared the tea and cakes for me. She then sit down on the opposite side of the table.

**_"_****_Let's eat. Itadakimasu."_**

I scoop the chocolate cake and put it inside my mouth. It's sweet. NIco's having a strawberry cake and I could see her happy face while eating that. She sure loves strawberry. I smile softly and continue eating my cake. While we eat Nico start a conversation with me.

**_"_****_Hey Maki-chan did you know that Eli and Nozomi are dating each other?"_**

I furrow my eyebrow. I could see that they are very close with each other and even if they are dating it's not that surprising for me since I kind of expected that.

**_"_****_Nope but I kind of expected that."_**

**_"_****_Seriously? Then is it only me who are surprise by that?"_**

**_"_****_Maybe. I think others also could detect that. You are too dense Nico-chan."_**

**_"_****_Geh I'm not dense. It's just.. I really do need it to be said directly. If not then I would not know."_**

**_"_****_That's what we call dense. Just like that time when I confess to you. You will not realize that I like you if I didn't say it directly to you right?"_**

**_"_****_T-That's different thing."_**

**_"_****_It's the same idiot."_**

**_"_****_Ah whatever. It's the thing in the past let's forget about it okay. Now you are my girlfriend after all."_**

I smile. Ah I love it when she say that I'm her girlfriend. It do make me happy just hearing that word. But.. I never heard she say she love me yet. I wonder why.

**_"_****_Hey Nico-chan. I never heard you say that you love me yet. Why?"_**

**_"_****_E-Eh. Uh. Umm. I felt embarrassed to say that word."_**

**_"_****_Why would you? We are dating after all. Or.. is it that you don't love me and just took a pity on me..?"_**

**_"_****_I-It's not like that Maki-chan."_**

**_"_****_Then. Say that word to me now."_**

**_"_****_Uh.. I.. I.. I lo- Ah I can't say it. It's embarrassing."_**

I put the spoon on the plate, my cake is half eaten now. I move myself behind Nico, grabbing her waist from behind. I whisper to her ear.

**_"_****_Come on. Say that to me now please."_**

I nibble her ear, trailing several kisses on her neck from behind. Waiting for her to answer my question.

**_"_****_A-Ah M-Maki-chan. D-Don't do that."_**

**_"_****_If you don't say it then I will keep kissing you.. or even more than that. Come on. Say it now."_**

I keep kissing her neck. I would really love to leave a hickey there but I realize if I did that then she will have a hard time at uni so I didn't do that. I slowly slide my hand inside her shirt, feeling her bare stomach against my hand. I took a sniff of her neck. Ah she do smell sweet.

**_"_****_O-Okay I will say it. I-I love you Maki-chan."_**

I could see her face turn bright red. I give a smile from behind. I move my face to face her and kiss her on the lips. It taste like strawberry.

**_"_****_Good. So.. do you want me to continue or stop here?"_**

**_"_****_U-Umm. P-Please.. continue."_**

I could hear from her voice that she's already turn on. I grin. I know she would feel good when I touch her. I continue to kiss and grope her. Just when my hand about to grope her small breast, the bell ring make both of us jump.

**_"_****_Uehh. W-Who's that? Do you have anyone else as guest for today Nico-chan?"_**

**_"_****_Ek. I think no but I will check to see who is it."_**

Nico stand up and make her way to the door.

_'__Ahh just when things about to get good.'_

I complain in my mind.

Nico peek through the peekhole.

**_"_****_It's Honoka, Umi and Kotori. I wonder what they want."_**

Nico open the door.

**_"_****_Hello Nico-chan. We just come to visit you in your new home today."_**

Honoka energetically greet her and take a look inside and then she saw me.

**_"_****_Eh Maki-chan is here? Did we interrupt something?"_**

**_"_****_N-No of course not. Please come inside."_**

**_"_****_Geez Honoka this is why we should give a call first."_**

**_"_****_I-It's nothing. We are absolutely not doing anything at all so will you guys please just come inside."_**

Nico try hard to cover but I guess it's very lame excuse. I facepalm myself.

_'__Geez Nico-chan. You really suck at acting. Ah whatever.'_

The trio childhood then enter the house and Nico start to prepare some tea for them.

_'__Oh well. Guess I will need to be patient for a little longer.'_

I sigh and start to join conversation with them.

**A/N Crappy chapter I guess. Sorry. From now on I can't promise to keep updating my fanfic as often as I want since I'm kind of having writer's block and also I write based on my mood. Thanks for the reviews and for silent reader, you make me happy. Please keep on reading my crappy fanfic okay. I love you guys. *Here kisses and hug* **


	7. Chapter 7

Nico POV

**_"_****_Nico. Let's go have lunch."_**

I just finish drinking my mineral water. I nod my head. I stand up from sitting on the floor and while I did that I grab my bag that are beside me and follow my friend that I know during the entrance ceremony, Konoe. We just finish our dance lesson practical class. It's already one month since I become university student. I make some friends too but I'm pretty close with Konoe so we are like bestfriend here in class. We even start calling each others first name lately. I hardly see Nozomi and Eli during class since we are on different courses. But I do visit them at their dorm from time to time during my spare time and they also visit me at my apartment too.

About my life at university? Hmm I guess you could say it's fun too since I can learn many types of dancing and singing. This could help me on becoming professional idol. Once I finish my study here, I would try my luck on doing audition. But I still got long way to go. Being professional idol is not as easy as becoming school idol after all. With lots of competition and rivals, I need to try hard. I will become pro one day. That's what I promise myself. Maki know about my ambition and she gives her full support for me. That sure made me happy and I'm glad I have supportive girlfriend like her.

Once we reach the café, I grab some food and pay for it at the counter. I walk around while carrying the tray and my eyes scan for some empty seat for us to eat our lunch. I found some empty seat at the corner so we just go there. We start eating our lunch and while we eat, Konoe make conversation with me.

**_"_****_So Nico since we don't have anymore class after this, I would like to visit your apartment. Can I?"_**

**_"_****_Hmm I don't see any problem there."_**

**_"_****_Yay I'm so happy. You never invite me to your apartment before though so I'm a bit afraid if you will reject it."_**

**_"_****_Oh. That's because…"_**

I don't know whether I should just told her that I have girlfriend. Konoe still didn't know that I have girlfriend though but, we are bestfriend after all so it's not wrong to tell her that.

**_"_****_Well, my girlfriend usually visits me right after her class so I don't want anyone disturbing us."_**

**_"_****_Eh I don't know that you have girlfriend. Eh wait. Girlfriend? Not boyfriend?"_**

I shook my head.

**_"_****_Nope, it's girlfriend. Yeah I know it's weird but we do love each other." _**

**_"_****_I don't see any problem there. In fact I also like girls so when I know we are on the same boat I'm quite happy you know."_**

She winks at me. That made me blush a little.

**_"_****_So can I still come? Your girlfriend wouldn't mind?"_**

**_"_****_Nah she's okay with it. I already told her everything about you after all."_**

**_"_****_Yay. Thank you Nico."_**

We finish off our lunch and start to head back to my apartment.

**_"_****_So your girlfriend, is she still in high school?"_**

**_"_****_Yes, now in 2_****_nd_****_ year already."_**

**_"_****_Oh wow since when you do know each other?"_**

**_"_****_Well.. during my 3_****_rd_****_ year since we both are in the school idol group together."_**

**_"_****_That's nice."_**

We finally reach my apartment. I fiddle around with the key and open the door and invite her to enter.

**_"_****_Sorry if it's a bit messy," _**

**_"_****_It's not that messy, at least better than my room."_**

**_"_****_Sit down first okay. I will prepare tea for you."_**

I prepare tea for her and check my fridge whether still got some cakes left or not. Although we just ate just now, some dessert might not hurt.

Once I'm done, I brought the tray and place it on the table. Konoe was looking at some pictures I place on my desk. She pinpoint a picture where me and Maki make pose Nico Nico Ni. That picture was taken during her stay at my home.

**_"_****_Is this red haired girl your girlfriend?"_**

I blush slightly when she mention that.

**_"_****_Y-Yes."_**

**_"_****_Oh she's kinda cute. No wonder you fall for her."_**

I blush at her statement.

**_"_****_So is this you school idol group?"_**

I look at the direction she point out, it's the picture that was taken after we win the Love Live.

**_"_****_Yes. Uh enough looking around Konoe, you embarrass me. Come sit here, the tea going to get cold."_**

**_"_****_Haha okay okay."_**

As we sip the tea, Konoe still look around my apartment.

**_"_****_So you live here alone. Must felt lonely."_**

**_"_****_Nah not at all."_**

**_"_****_Ops I forgot, of course your girlfriend would accompany you every night."_**

She grin to me, trying to tease me. That sure made me blush.

**_"_****_N-Not at all. She do have class to go so of course she would not spend the night here on weekdays."_**

**_"_****_How about weekend then?"_**

**_"_****_U-Uh umm. Ah that's none of your business."_**

**_"_****_Hehe you are so cute when you blush like that Nico."_**

**_"_****_W-Wha. G-Geez you act like Maki now you know."_**

**_"_****_Oh so your girlfriend name is Maki?"_**

**_"_****_Y-Yes."_**

**_"_****_So.. she do tease you a lot too. She do have same taste like me."_**

**_"_****_Huh. What are you saying? I don't quite get it."_**

I could see her moving closer to me. Forcefully, she push me down. That surprised the hell out of me.

**_"_****_W-Wha. What are you doing Konoe?"_**

**_ "_****_I'm saying that she have same taste like me, teasing you a lot and liking you."_**

**_"_****_H-Huh?"_**

**_"_****_You have no clue? Then let me tell you directly. I love you Nico. Since the first day I saw you during the entrance ceremony, I already fall for you."_**

My mouth open slightly, I'm quite shock hearing that. I didn't realize that at all. Then I remember that Maki used to say that I'm too dense. Now I get it why she said it like that. I'm really dense after all. Uh.

**_"_****_T-Thanks.. but I already have girlfriend. You do know that right."_**

**_"_****_Yeah but I can't hold back my feelings anymore. Hey Nico, won't you secretly go out with me? Don't tell your girlfriend about this."_**

**_"_****_H-Huh what are you talking about? I-I can't do that to her. I love her after all."_**

**_"_****_Oh then I will let you go once I kiss you. Is that okay?"_**

**_"_****_N-No! Of course that's not okay after all."_**

I try to release her grip, but she's too strong after all.

**_"_****_I'm not going to let you go then."_**

She lean closer to me and start kissing me. Uh stop that! I don't want this. I try to move vigorously, trying to shake her off. But it's no use at all. My tears start flowing and then I heard my front door open. I look at the direction and saw Maki looking at us.

**A/N I'm starting to love cliffhanger LOL.**


	8. Chapter 8

Maki POV

'_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?'_

I just come to Nico's apartment like usual after school to hang around with her and what I see as I open the door leave me speechless. Someone I don't know is on top of Nico and kissing her! What the hell! Did Nico have another secret lover that I don't know? Did she being unfaithful to me? I.. can't think anymore. I'm doubting her right now. My tears flow, can't accept this kind of disloyal attitude.

Before I could move my legs to escape, I manage to look at Nico's eyes. She..did she cry? I could see her tears flowing and her scared face. If she's crying.. then this mean that bitch is forcing herself onto her! I grip both of my hand tightly. My anger is at it's peak. I'm very mad right now. I quickly walk towards them and forcefully pull that unknown woman off Nico.

"_**What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend you bitch!"**_

I'm really mad. Seriously I felt like punching the woman in front of me. But for me Nico is more important right now. I grab Nico and pull her into a hug. Nico immediately hug me back tightly. I could feel her body trembling and hot liquid touching my shoulder. Her tears are flowing rapidly over my shoulder. I caress her back and hair, trying to comfort her.

That woman stood up. She don't look guilty at all.

"_**What a worse timing for you to come. I'm about to have some fun with Nico here."**_

I glare at her. What the hell does this bitch want to do to MY Nico.

"_**Oh wow scary eyes. You scared me Maki."**_

"_**DON'T GO CALLING MY FIRST NAME SO CASUALLY YOU BITCH! FUCK OFF! AND DON'T YOU EVER DARE COME NEAR NICO ANYMORE!"**_

"_**Ah you are no fun. I also love Nico you know. How about we share Nico together? Maybe we can have some threesome too. I don't mind that."**_

"_**I DO MIND THAT YOU STUPID WOMAN! SAY ANYMORE AND I WILL PUNCH YOU ON YOUR FACE."**_

I grit my teeth and show her my fist, ready to punch her face.

"_**Aw come on. Like beautiful woman like you can hurt me."**_

My patient is at my limit. I release Nico slowly for a while and walk towards that woman. I punch to the side of her face, slightly graze her cheek and hitting the wall. Her cheek bleeds a little.

"_**This is just a warning. If you are still going to say anything I'm going to punch your face for real."**_

I glare and threaten her. I could see her face turn pale.

"_**O-Okay. I will be going now."**_

She grab her bag and quickly run towards the door. I give last warning to her.

"_**And don't you ever dare come near MY Nico anymore!"**_

I could hear the door slam. Finally that bitch gone. I return to Nico and pull her into a hug again. Now her face is on my chest.

"_**Are you okay Nico-chan?"**_

Nico nod her head. Still continue to cry harder, I know she's really afraid just now. That incident could traumatize her.

"_**Shh shh. That bitch gone already. You are okay now in my arm. Don't be afraid anymore okay. I'm here for you."**_

I caress her back, letting her tears flow on my chest. I don't mind my school uniform get wet, I will just wash it later. Right now Nico is more important. I place a kiss on top of her head.

I'm glad that I come earlier. If I'm late even for a little bit I don't know what that bitch might had done to her. Even if she's a girl, she might rape her too. Nico is small after all, of course she can't fight back if someone forcing onto her. I continue to caress her, letting her calm down first.

After a while, Nico finally calm down. I could feel her body relax a bit in my embrace, and her tears stop flowing already. I release the hug and look at her in the eyes. Her eyes are red after all, of course it is after you had cried your heart out. I place my palm on her cheek, wiping the tears off her face.

"_**Have you calm down already?"**_

I softly said that, and while I said that I examine her body to see if there are any kiss marks that bitch leave on her. I could see some red dots on her neck. So she manage to leave a hickey there huh. I bit my bottom lips, trying to suppress my anger.

Nico nod her head.

"_**Yes.."**_

Nico said that in a weak voice. She still traumatize I see. My anger subside. I will deal with that bitch later. I slowly carry Nico to her bed. I let her sit there. Before I move, I kiss her forehead lovingly.

"_**I will make some hot chocolate for you. Just stay here for a while."**_

Nico nod her head. As I stand up to make my way to the kitchen, for some reason her hand still tugging on my school uniform sleeve, don't want to let go of me. She don't want me to leave her side I guess. I smile, how could I doubt her just now when she really do love me.

_**"It's okay Nico-chan, I will be going only for a while. I will come back as soon as possible okay."**_

I place another kiss on her forehead and she slowly release her hand from my sleeve. I smile to her and make my way to the mini kitchen and prepare one cup of hot chocolate for Nico. While I stir the spoon, I let out a sigh. I do still felt angry. I need to calm down. So in university do have that type of people around huh. Now I'm really worried to let Nico continuing her university life. If only we are on the same year I could be with her 24 hours and no one could approach and harm her. I let out another sigh and walk back to Nico while carrying the cup.

Nico still sitting on the bed, didn't move from the spot where I put her. I sit beside her.

"_**Drink this Nico-chan. It will warm you up."**_

Nico slowly took the cup from my hand. She stare at it and slowly sipping it.

I just watch her drinking it. She only sip a little. That's okay I guess, at least she drink some. She continue to stare at the cup. I took it from her hand and place it on the table. I slowly place my hand on top of hers.

_**"Do you want to take a bath? That might calm you down."**_

It take her about few seconds before she answer me with a nod.

_**"Can you do it yourselves?"**_

I-It's not like I want to take advantage of her. It just that I'm worried to let her take a bath by herself in this condition. She might slip and I really want to avoid that.

I could hear she mumbling something.

_**".. Take a bath together with me Maki-chan.."**_

When she say it like that... That sure turn me on. Ah bad Maki. This is not the time to get horny. I try to dissipate that dirty thought out of my mind.

I nod my head, agreeing to take a bath together with her. I brought her to the bathroom. In the bathroom, I slowly unbutton her clothes. I could feel my heart thumping like crazy. This is actually my first time taking a bath with her. And watching her naked. Of course I would be nervous.

_'Dammit calm down my heart.'_

Finally I'm done unbuttoning her. I slowly slip down her clothes from her body and put it in the basket. She wore some really cute bra. That made me blush. I avert my eyes and continue to undress her by unzipping her skirt.

Now she only in her underwear. I hesitate whether I should take off her underwear too or not. But we are taking a bath here and not in some pool so of course I need to take it off.

I gain my courage and unhook the bra and pulling her panties. I avert my eyes while doing that, try not to look or stare at it. Finally I'm done undressing her, I'm still averting my eyes from her. Now it's my turn to undress. I unbutton my school uniform and in a second I'm naked already.

I slowly brought her to the shower and turn the knob, letting the shower pouring. I place her under it and help her taking a bath. My hand touch her bare skin. While putting the soap all over her body, I kinda stare at her body from behind. Her skin sure is smooth and white. The white skin make the red dots on her neck quite obvious. This remind me back of the incident and I bit my bottom lips.

_'Even I never leave that on her neck since I don't want her to be embarrased by it. But now that bitch ruin it, how can she cover this up. Urghh. Lucky tomorrow is weekend. I hope the hickey would disappear soon enough before next weekday start.'_

I touch the hickey on her neck and kiss it slowly. I could feel her body tense up.

'_Nico-chan..'_

Ah I can't hold back anymore. Just a little kiss..won't hurt right.. I keep on kissing her neck, I try not to be rough. My hand are on her bare waist, hugging her tightly from behind. I continue doing that. I want her to feel my love for her more deeply, want her to forget those incident. She moan from that. Her moan..make me feel so good. Her hand touch my hand that are on her waist.

She turn her head and look me in the eyes.

"_**Maki-chan..kiss me please.."**_

My horny meter at maximum level. I immediately kiss her on the lips. She replying it. At first it was only a peck, but as we go on, our kiss got more intense. I start to lick her lips, as a sign that I want to enter her mouth. She open her mouth slightly, allowing my tongue exploring inside of her mouth. As my tongue move to every single part in her mouth, my hand start to caress her naked body. I slowly move my hand to her two bumps, and grope it slowly. She moan inside my mouth when I did that.

'_Ah Nico-chan.. More.. I want to hear more..'_

Since I felt like doing it inside the shower is too dangerous, we might slip since it's slippery. I turn the knob off and while kissing her, I slowly brought Nico outside and to her bed. I don't care anymore even we are still wet. I want her right now. I can't wait anymore. I put Nico on her bed, let her lie down there and I'm on top of her, continuing the kiss from the bathroom. Today mark my first time with her.

**A/N I hope this chapter make up for previous chapter. Not going to explain in detail since I want to keep this story T-rated. I don't know what I type though LOL. Kinda rush it. I hope it make sense. **


	9. Chapter 9

Nico POV

The blazing sun light that enter my room through the window woke me up. I slowly open my eyes. The first thing that enter my vision is Maki's sleeping face. She still sleeping peacefully, her hand rest on my back, hugging me protectively. We are under the same blanket, and naked under it. We had been sleeping like that for the night.

I smile while looking at her sleeping face. So cute.. I still can't believe this very same person is the one who acted very mature and adult like last night. Last night.. I blush when I remember what happen last night. We..make love for the first time. And it felt right. Maki is very gentle when she did that to me. The way she kiss me.. The way she touch me.. I could feel the love she pouring to me.

_'Thank you Maki-chan..'_

I place my finger on the strand of her red hair and tuck them behind her ears. I lean in and kiss her softly. As I move away, I could see her begin to move and then she slowly open her eyes. She give a smile to me.

**_"Good morning Nico-chan.."_**

Her hand caress my back lovingly. She tightening her embrace around me.

**_"Good morning too Maki-chan.." _**

She lean towards me and kiss me on the lips. I reply it back. We kiss each other passionately for a while. Maki slowly move her body to be on top of me. Her lips move from my lips to my neck, she start to plant a trail of kisses there. This make me moan softly. I wrap my hand around her neck, enjoying every single kisses she gave me. She then slowly move her lips to my collarbone and give a kiss there too. My neck and collarbone are both my sensitive parts so this really make me feel good. I caress her red hair, make it more messy than before.

_'Ah.. Maki-chan...'_

While I enjoying the kiss, I heard growling noise coming from my own stomach. Oh crap. What a worse timing. Uhh Maki must have heard that. I felt Maki stop kissing me. She raise her head and look at me while chuckling.

**_"Are you hungry Nico-chan?"_**

Oh I make a fool out of myself. This is embarrasing.

**_"Uh umm. I guess so.."_**

**_ "Hehe. That's for sure. We didn't have dinner yesterday after all. I'm hungry too. So.. Should I call for pizza delivery?"_**

**_"Nah that's not necessary. I will cook for us. I have all the ingredient prepared anyway." _**

**_"You sure? You are not tired? You don't have to force yourself you know."_**

Maki caress my cheek, she lean nearer and our foreheads touch together. I really love it when she did this to me.

**_"I'm okay. I want to thank you for yesterday too. So homecooking is the best gift right. It's not easy for you to get a taste of NicoNiconi's cooking anyway."_**

I brag to her. She just smile at me, knowing me inside outside already. My brag doesn't affect her anymore.

**_"If you say so then it's fine I guess."_**

She gives a peck to my lips and moves herself away from me, out of the blanket. I sit down and use the blanket to cover myself. I blush when I saw Maki's naked body and avert my eyes from her. She looks at me and grin to me.

**_"_****_Eheh are you embarrassed? We already see each other's naked body yesterday. So why act all shy now?"_**

**_"_****_T-That's different. Uh please cover your body Maki-chan."_**

**_"_****_If I say no?"_**

**_"… _****_Please…?"_**

**_"_****_Oh are you trying to seduce me by saying 'please' like that."_**

Maki still teasing me, she now crawls towards me with some seductive position. So sexy.. That made me blush very red. I gulp and avert my gaze from her.

**_"_****_Uh M-Maki-chan stop that. We can continue this later.. Okay..?"_**

I do want to continue but my grumbling stomach prevents me from doing that.

**_"_****_Hehe okay then. But be prepared later."_**

Maki kiss my cheeks.

**_"_****_I will take a shower first okay."_**

She walks towards the bathroom and close the door. Then I heard the sound of water running. I move out from the bed and walk to my wardrobe to find some clothes to wear. I grab my oversize shirt and wore it. I walk to my mini kitchen and grab the apron that are hanging on the wall and wear it. While I tie the apron I think of the menu.

_'__I wonder what I should make. Hmm. Maybe rice with miso soup and fish is enough.'_

I open my fridge to take the ingredient out. Lucky I have all the ingredients for that. If not maybe we need to just stick with bread. I began cooking the rice, cutting the vegetable and tofu and preparing the fish. While I fry the fish, I heard the bathroom door open. I guess Maki finish taking the shower already. Breakfast almost done too.

While I still frying the fish I felt someone placing their hands on my waist, hugging me from behind and give a kiss on my neck.

**_"_****_What are you cooking Nico-chan."_**

I could smell the faint aroma of shampoo and soap coming from her. She smells nice.

**_"_****_Just rice, miso soup and fish."_**

**_"_****_Oh. That's going to be delicious."_**

Maki keep on kissing my neck. She begins to hug me tightly. That sure feels good… but I need to stop her before the fish turn into a charcoal.

**_"_****_M-Maki-chan stop that. I'm cooking here. And… I haven't had shower yet.."_**

**_"_****_I don't mind that."_**

**_"_****_Geez you sure are horny in the morning."_**

**_"_****_Of course since I'm now alone together with you Nico-chan."_**

**_"_****_Uh you embarrassed me. Okay enough for now. Breakfast done already."_**

I turn the fire for frying the fish off and take a nearby plate and place the fish on it.

**_"_****_Help me put this on the table."_**

**_"_****_Okay.."_**

Before she release her hug from me she give a peck on my lips. She took the plate from my hand and went to put it on the table. I untie the apron and place it on the usual place and walk towards the table. I sit opposite from Maki.

**_"_****_Okay I'm starving let's dig in now. Itadakimasu!"_**

We begin to eat the food.

**_"_****_This is very delicious Nico-chan."_**

**_"_****_Of course! It's Niconi's cooking after all."_**

**_"_****_Ah I want to eat this every day."_**

**_"_****_You can come to my apartment during weekend. I will cook for you."_**

**_"_****_Nope. I don't mean it like that. I want to eat your cooking forever."_**

**_"_****_W-What does that mean?"_**

Maki give a very sweet smile to me.

**_"_****_I will tell you once we are done eating okay."_**

**_"_****_O-Okay then."_**

We finish off our breakfast. I clean up the table and Maki helps washing the dishes. Once we are done, we sit on the bed. I guess shower can wait later since I'm eager to know what she talks about just now.

**_"_****_So Maki-chan. What do you mean by that just now?"_**

Maki smile at me. Without answering me she took her school bag and pull out small box from it. She then place the school bag back to its place. Maki sit in front of me on the floor, kneeling like a gentleman. She slowly open the box and show the content to me. The content make me surprise.. and happy at the same time.

**_"_****_Nico-chan.. Will you marry me?"_**

**_"_****_Maki-chan.. are you serious..?"_**

**_"_****_Of course I am. Why would I lie to you anyway. I love you Nico-chan, and I want to be together with you forever. Yesterday I come early to meet you because I want to give you this. But.. well that incident happen so this only can be done now. Will you accept this Nico-chan?"_**

I place my right hand on my mouth, tears of happiness flowing from my eyes. Maki is too sweet.

**_"_****_Silly.. Of course I will accept that."_**

Maki give the sweetest smile to me. She took out the ring from the box and took my hand with her other hand. She then put the ring to my ring finger. Before she let go of my hand, she place a kiss on it. She then stood up, to let her face at the same level with me. I wrap my arms around her neck, hugging her.

**_"_****_Thank you Maki-chan. You are too sweet. I love you so so much."_**

**_"_****_I love you too Nico-chan."_**

She place her hands around my waist, and closing our distance with the kiss. We kiss passionately, full with love. Without I realize I already lying down on the bed with her on top of me. After a while we finally broke the kiss. Maki grin at me.

**_"_****_So.. I guess you already prepared for this right. I won't stop anymore now."_**

I give a smile to her.

**_"_****_Just do whatever you want to me Maki-chan."_**

**_"_****_Then.. I will enjoy this.."_**

She begin to kiss me all over my body and undressing me. We make love once again.

**A/N Finally some romance chapter. I hope it didn't give you diabetes XD **


	10. Epilogue

Maki POV

It's been 2 years since I propose Nico to marry me. Actually I do want to marry her that day but my father does not permit that since I'm still studying at school. He said to at least wait until I graduate from high school. Although it's hard to wait but I still manage to reach this day after all. Thank god I still have some patient.

My parents not against me marrying another woman. In fact they even willing to sponsor my marriage with Nico. They said as long I want to inherit the hospital, they would not go against my other decision. They want me to achieve happiness and they know how I really love Nico after all. I don't know how many times I said thanks to them for allowing me to marry Nico. I am really happy to have understanding parents like them.

After I got permission from my parents, I went to get permission from Nico's parents. Only god knows how nervous I am to meet her parents. I told them I want to marry their daughter and I do expect some scolding. To my surprise, they agree to it and even welcome me already into their family. Nico's younger siblings approach me and they said they are really happy to have me as their sister in law. I couldn't believe it. Nothing opposed our marriage after all. Me and Nico are very happy for that.

Yesterday is my graduation ceremony at Otonokizaka High School. Finally I am graduated and of course I apply to further study in medical school. I have to inherit my family's hospital after all. I'm fine with that anyway. And today, is the day that I had been waiting for 2 years to happen. My wedding ceremony with Nico. 2 years of waiting is really hard. Very hard. But I manage it after all.

Now I'm in the dressing room, getting ready with the dress and make up. Eli is helping me getting ready and Nozomi is with Nico. As Eli applying the make up on me, she starts a conversation with me.

"_**Finally both of you will get married today. Congratulation Maki."**_

"_**Thanks Eli."**_

I inhale and exhale deeply, trying to calm down.

"_**Are you nervous?"**_

"_**Of course I am. Though I had been waiting for this day to come since 2 years ago, but when it's the day, I do felt nervous after all."**_

"_**Ahaha . That's normal. Me too a year ago when I'm getting married with Nozomi, I do felt what you are feeling right now, Maki."**_

Eli had been married with Nozomi about a year already. And they do look happy together until today. I want to achieve that happiness with Nico too.

"_**I want to be happy like both of you too."**_

"_**Don't worry. I'm sure you will achieve this happiness. After all you two complete each other."**_

She make a last touch up on my face.

"_**Okay. I'm done. You can go now Maki. Good luck out there. Make Nico happy."**_

She wink at me. I smile to her. Thank god I have understanding friend.

"_**Thanks a lot Eli. I will be going now."**_

I walk out from the door of the dressing room. I walk slowly and carefully since I don't want to ruin my wedding dress after all. At the outside of the dressing room, I wait for Nico to come out from her dressing room. I could feel my heart thumping, can't wait to see how Nico look in her wedding dress. While I imagining about Nico I heard the door of Nico's dressing room creak open. I look at the door and saw Nico walking out from it, dress up with her white wedding gown and a little touch up on her face.

'_Oh god. She looks so cute in that.'_

I stare at her, captured by her cuteness. Nico saw me and walk towards me.

"_**Maki-chan. You look so gorgeous."**_

"_**You too Nico-chan. You look really cute." **_

I don't know if I will be able to control myself from hugging and kissing her right here right now. I reach up, trying to touch her but before I could do it, a voice stops me.

"_**Maki, you must not touch Nicocchi now you know. Have a little bit patient okay."**_

I look at the direction of the voice. Behind of Nico I saw Nozomi grinning at me. Oh no did she saw that. I thought no one is here to watch. But Nozomi of all people to see that.. Uh this is embarrassing.

"_**I-I'm not going to do anything after all."**_

I try to cover myself, felt really embarrassed get caught red handed.

"_**Hehe like I didn't saw that Maki."**_

Oh geez. I know she would start to tease me. Uhh.

"_**Enough Nozomi. Stop teasing our bride here."**_

I look behind me and saw Eli. She is covering for me. Thank you so so much Eli.

"_**Haha. Oh well, since today is your wedding, I will let this slip through."**_

"_**Well the guest already waiting now. You guys can enter the hall now."**_

Eli and Nozomi both stand besides the door to the hall. I look at Nico and give a smile to her.

"_**Let's go now Nico-chan."**_

"_**Okay Maki-chan."**_

We walk towards the door. Eli and Nozomi open it up. As we step our foot into the hall, everyone focus are on us. Me and Nico walk side by side slowly to the mini stage. Once we are on the stage, we read our vows for each other.

"_**Okay. You may now kiss the brides."**_

I face Nico and place my arms around her waist. Nico wrap her arms around my neck. I slowly close our distance and finally, our lips touching each others. As we did that I could hear the crowds clapping hands. I couldn't care less about that. All I want now is Nico. But.. I need to hold myself back for a while. Be patient Maki. The time will come soon. I slowly broke away from her and give a smile to her.

"_**Finally you are officially my wife Nico-chan. I'm very happy."**_

I nuzzle my nose to hers, really don't care anymore even the crowds are watching us.

"_**Me too Maki-chan. Please take good care of me starting from today okay."**_

"_**Okay the brides may now go to the table to enjoy the feast."**_

Ah shit, this MC really can't read the mood. Uh. Fine fine. I will be patient for now. We walk towards the table and sit there and enjoy the feast. Our μ's group members went to our table and congrats us. They are very happy for us. And they even sponsor our honeymoon trip. I look at the flight tickets and honeymoon package phamplet they gave me.

"_**You guys are so sweet. Thanks a lot. We really appreaciate it."**_

"_**You are welcome. We hope both of you will enjoy this trip."**_

"_**We will. Thank you."**_

We make a group hug. And as the guest began to leave, me and Nico went to the dressing room to change ourself. Then we went to the airport, for our honeymoon.

'_Oh I really can't wait to reach there.'_

Our flight would be in an hour so me and Nico walk around the airport since just waiting would be boring. We stop at Starbuck to grab some coffee while waiting.

"_**So what do you want to drink Nico-chan?"**_

Nico squint her eyes to scan over at the menu that are situated at the back of the counter.

"_**Hmm. This is my first time drinking this. I don't know which one goods though. Can you suggest your favorite Maki-chan?"**_

"_**Can you handle coffee Nico-chan? If not then chocolate cream chip or matcha is for you since that one doesn't contain caffein."**_

"_**Then chocolate cream chip for me."**_

"_**Okay honey. Go sit down first okay."**_

I lean my face close to her and kiss her cheeks. I could feel people are looking at us. Showing affection in public, wow I sure have become bold. Nico blush beet red when I did that.

"_**W-Wha Maki-chan. We are in public."**_

"_**So what? You are my wife after all."**_

"_**U-Uhh.. But it's embarrasing.."**_

Haa.. When she got all embarrased and blushing like that, that sure make her more cute. I scream internally in my mind, need to hold back for now.

"_**Okay I won't do that anymore honey. Now go find somewhere to sit I will brought the beverage for you."**_

Nico nod her head and make way to some empty seat at the corner. I turn my head and walk towards the counter.

"_**One chocolate cream chip and one iced caffe latte."**_

"_**Do you want whipped cream on your chocolate cream chip."**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Are you guys couple?"**_

The guy that hande the cashier ask me. Oh I guess he saw me kiss Nico just now.

"_**Yeah but more specifically, newly wed."**_

"_**Oh I beg my pardon. If you are a couple or newly wed we have some special offer though. You get a slice of cake for free with the purchase of our beverage. So which cake would you like?"**_

Looks like girls marrying each other doesn't bother him though. Great. I look at the cake displayed, wondering which one should I choose.

"_**I think I will take the Trio Forest."**_

"_**Okay. Thank you for your purchase, and congratulation for your marriage."**_

He smile and bow down at me. I nod my head and pay for the beverages. I went to wait at the side for my beverage and cake to be ready. Once they are in the tray, I took it and walk my way to Nico who are looking at her handphone. I sit beside her empty seat. Nico realize my present and look up from the phone.

"_**Eh did you purchase cake too?"**_

"_**Nope. It's free. They said they are having some offer for couple though."**_

I grab my latte and begin drinking it. The feel of ice cold drink flowing through my throat make me feel fresh. While I'm drinking, I watch Nico took her beverage and take a sip from it.

"_**This is delicious. Are yours delicious too Maki-chan? Can I have a taste?"**_

"_**Nah mine is only for adult since it's bitter."**_

"_**Heyyy I'm older than you for god sake!"**_

I chuckle, teasing this girl really made my day.

"_**Okay here. Have a taste."**_

I place my latte in front of Nico. Nico push aside her beverage and grab mine. She slowly place her plump lips on the straw and sip a bit of the content. After like a drop entering her tongue, she immediately release her lips from the straw, letting out her tongue.

"_**Uh what's with this bitterness."**_

I place my right hand on my mouth, couldn't help myself from laughing at her. I giggle.

"_**Told ya."**_

"_**Uh I don't like this. Mine is so so much better."**_

"_**Told ya this is for adult only."**_

"_**Geez stop treating me like a kid!"**_

Nico start to pout. My lips make a curve, giggling at her cute act. I took my latte from Nico's hand and sip on it again. I wander my eyes on the table and saw the cake, nearly forgot about it. I took the plate out of the tray and place it in front of me. Grabbing the small silver stainless spoon, I scoop a bit of the cake and place it in front of Nico who are still pouting.

"_**Come on honey. Say aah."**_

Nico turn her head and look at the wall, refuse to face me. Being stubborn I see. I make a smirk as an idea pop up inside my brain. I pull the spoon and place it's content in my mouth. Munching on the cake. The sweetness flow throughout my taste bud. I continue to scoop for more.

"_**If you are not going to have any then I will finish this up."**_

While eating I just look the back of her's. I could feel her hesitation when I said that. She really can't refuse temptation since cake is Nico's favorite after all. I try my luck again. I scoop for the cake and place the spoon in front of her.

"_**Here."**_

Nico finally give up. She slowly turn her head to face me and look at the spoon. I move the spoon closer to her mouth and when Nico begin to open her mouth, I immediately place the spoon inside my mouth, smirking at her. I could see Nico's face turn redder and redder, whether from being embarrased or angry. I guess both of it. She grit her teeth.

"_**Maki-chan! I hate y-"**_

Before she could finish off her sentence, I immediately seal off her lips by kissing her there. Lucky our seat is a bit hidden from the public view. A little bit of tongue movement before I pull back from her. I grin at her.

"_**Is it delicious?"**_

Nico's face turn bright red from my bold action. Ah she's too cute.

"_**S-Stupid Maki-chan!"**_

She turn to the other side, pouting. I just make a small laugh looking at her reaction and that's when I heard announcement about our flight.

"_**Our flight will be her anytime soon. Let's go now Nico-chan." **_

I stand up from my seat and look at Nico. She still pouting but still stand up, following my lead. I smile at her and grab her hand, interwine it together.

"_**Let's go~"**_

.

Finally we reach the island. I check in into the hotel and we go to our room. Our room face the sea so the view is very nice. Nico walk towards the window and look at the scenery.

"_**Wow the view is very beautiful."**_

I place our baggage beside the king size bed. I smile, feel really happy when Nico being that happy. She already forgot about her pouting at starbucks I guess. I walk towards her and place my arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. Finally we are alone together. I give a kiss on her head.

"_**But you are more beautiful Nico-chan."**_

"_**Geez Maki-chan. Being all sweet now."**_

"_**Of course. Do you know how much longer I had to wait for this moment to arrive."**_

I began to kiss her neck, can't hold back my desire for her anymore. I turn her to face me, and I began to kiss her on the lips. Nico wrap her arms around my neck, replying my kiss. Ah I really enjoy this. I suck her upper and bottom lips, letting out my tongue, seeking for entrance. Nico open her mouth slightly, allowing me to explore her mouth. I deepen the kiss. I could hear her moan in my mouth. Ah.. That really turns me on. I slowly move our body towards the bed. Once Nico's back knee hit the bed, I slowly push her to lie down on the bed, with me being on top of her. I broke the kiss and look at her, breathing hard.

"_**Haahh Maki-chan.. You sure can't be patient. Am I too seductive for you to resist?"**_

I give a brief kiss on her cheeks.

"_**Yeah.. You turn me on Nico-chan. You looks really cute in your wedding dress just now. I had been suppressing my desire from touching you since then."**_

I could see her blushing when I said that. She place her palm on my cheeks.

"_**You look gorgeous Maki-chan. Finally I'm yours officially. I'm so happy."**_

"_**Me too.. I love you Nico-chan."**_

"_**I love you too Maki-chan."**_

I began to kiss her again on the lips. My hand starts to grope her 2 bumps. But before I proceed further, I ask her.

"_**So.. Can I do that now?"**_

"_**If I said no will that stop you?"**_

"_**Nope."**_

"_**Heh. Have your way on me Maki-chan. I'm yours after all."**_

I smile. Finally the time has come. I continue kissing her and my hand start to unbutton her clothes. I will have my way with her to the fullest tonight.


End file.
